


Understanding The Akielon Culture With Councillor Herode

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [19]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (aka A Cheeky Shit), Festivals, Friendship, Gen, Herode Is Ace, Vannes Being Herself, Wrestling, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Herode couldn't comprehend why the Akielons had to wrestle each other naked. Vannes didn't even try to help him understand it.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 19, Prompt: World - politics, culture, history, language, etc.)





	Understanding The Akielon Culture With Councillor Herode

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for this since the beginning. I think this is my favorite. It's mostly a weird rairpair-ish friendship fic. I love Vannes.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Herode was an old man, with years filled with adventures behind him. Political dramas, court gossip, gold and festive, everything he could have wanted and more. He was a practiced man when it came to negotiations, he had experience when it came to people. But with the certainty of his past decisions came the judgment of others.

However, he was determined. Even if these were his last years, he was working on his point of view. He had new excitements coming towards him with an innovative king on throne. He was consciously trying to rewrite his opinion about Akielons. Well, carefully, he never wished to make the same mistake he did when he chose the Regent over King Laurent. Now he was set on protecting the King in his own ways. From his own mistakes, from his council and from his new friends as well, in case it was necessary.

This festival, however, was just a bit baffling. And inappropriate. Something quintessentially Akielon. He was trying to hide his puzzled expression and his embarrassment for every participant behind his cup which was not successful in the least. He must have looked shocked beyond saving.

"Are you alright, my lord?" asked an amused female voice. Vannes was not waiting for a real answer. She leaned against the gigantic pillar that Herode was using too, she was careless and languid while he had to use his cane too to be steady on his feet.

She had no reason to initiate a conversation with him, but she seemed rather fond of him. It sometimes warmed his heart, the witty woman had lot of traits which were from the negative pile, but her loyalty was true. True to kings, true to friends.

Herode follower her gaze where two female wrestlers were fighting each other. Naked, as it was an Akielon festival. They were professional, but it still lacked all the dignity he was used to.

He looked back to Vannes, who was devouring the women with her eyes. Herode smiled. Vannes basically loved every barbarian tradition that included more bare body parts. She was wearing an Akielon inspired dress at the moment too, her breast were still covered but by thin white linen, only knotted behind her neck. He arms, sides, back was bare. And it was no question it easy to unpin her belt too.

"You seem to enjoy yourself," he said chuckling to himself. "It seems it's easy for you to be part of their culture too." Vannes turned to him, not even trying to deny it. Her hands ran over one half of the upper part of her hardly dress.

"Well," she gestured leisurely with the hand that was holding her cup, "even as you are marching towards your second part of life," she started playfully that always reminded Herode that there's going to be someone who will miss him, "you're still a fit man," she took him in from head to toe as to confirm herself. "You never had to experience the beauty," she frowned, "of having big breast locked inside a tight dress."

Herode laughed, throaty and breathless as his lungs let him. "You know how to melt hearts, my dear," he smiled to her. The woman smirked.

"So," she leaned closer to him, eyes turning back to the wrestlers, who now seemed like performers. He, himself, never preferred the acting that took place under the Regents hands who let rotten-minded man control how the performance went. Not that it was too new, it was a tradition in Vere, but at the time of Aleron for example, at least people had the decency to do it at private parties and not with so much violence involved. "Which one would you take to bed? Or you like those better?" she asked cup indicating the undressing young men, oiling themselves up for they were the next pair to wrestle.

Herode puffed a laugh. It was small and heartfelt. "I prefer solitude," he said quietly, watching as one of the women won the match and was helping up the other with a smile. Vannes turned to him, on eyebrow arching.

"Right now or in general?" she asked a smile playing on her lips.

"In general," he said softly. "Which one would _you_ take to bed?" he asked, finding himself curious. Vannes eyes, the so-awfully-unnecessary-questions look, made him laugh again.

"My dearest Herode, which one wouldn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
